Dernière volonté
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Drago est sur le point de subir le Baiser du Détraqueur et a le droit à une dernière volonté. En quoi cela regarde-t-il Harry Potter ? Venez le découvrir. Slash HP/DM (Drarry). Rating M. Happy end. Fanart d'Upthehill.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Me voilà avec un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques semaines.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je précise que l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à J. K. Rowling *Gloire à elle*. Seulement cet OS vient de mon imagination.**

* * *

 **Merci à Line.M et à NathanaelleS pour leur relecture et gros merci à Lyra Verin et Cailean Charmeleon pour leurs relecture et correction.**

* * *

 **Je tiens aussi à préciser que cet OS est un Slash, donc, une romance avec du sexe entre deux hommes.**

* * *

 **Dernière volonté**

Drago Malefoy fut réveillé bien plus tôt que d'habitude mais il ne s'en étonna pas. Aujourd'hui était le jour où il allait recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur et on l'avait prévenu que sa journée serait assez chargée.

Il allait avoir droit à un bain, à une coupe de cheveux, un rasage et à une dernière volonté. Pour la dernière volonté, il pouvait comprendre puis cela était un fait assez connu. Non pas que tous les prisonniers y aient droit, il y avait parfois des sentences immédiates et dans ce cas-là, cette « tradition » n'était pas respectée, mais dans son cas, ça allait faire trois ans qu'il savait ce qui allait lui arriver.

En revanche, il avait plus de mal à comprendre la nécessité de le laver et de le rendre présentable pour l'occasion. Il allait perdre son âme, quelle différence cela faisait qu'il soit propre ou non pour le Ministère ? Cependant, il n'avait rien fait pour s'y opposer, bien que cela le laissât perplexe, il n'allait pas cracher sur ces attentions, bien trop content de pouvoir prendre un peu soin de lui.

Après la guerre et malgré la prise de position de Potter en sa faveur, il avait été condamné. En fait, il aurait déjà dû perdre son âme près de deux ans auparavant, mais Potter n'avait eu de cesse de faire appel pour sa cause, retardant ainsi l'échéance.

Le jeune Malefoy n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi son vieil ennemi prenait son cas autant à cœur. Il lui en était reconnaissant, même si malgré sa renommée, il n'avait pas pu faire mieux. Son dernier recours pour réviser le jugement de Drago avait été refusé et maintenant, ils y étaient, plus aucune possibilité de l'éviter. Drago le savait, aujourd'hui était sa dernière journée.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, votre bain vous attend mais avant, je dois vous demander : avez-vous réfléchi à votre dernière volonté ? demanda le gardien qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil.

Drago réprima un ricanement. Bien sûr qu'il y avait réfléchi, il n'avait que ça à faire de ses journées. Savoir ce qu'il voulait était une chose, l'énoncer devant une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment en était une autre.

\- Je voudrais… Je voudrais que Potter passe quelques heures avec moi avant que… avant que… avant que « ça » arrive, finit-il par lâcher malgré sa nervosité. L'homme en face de lui haussa les sourcils.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, vous pouvez demander la présence de votre mère, un dernier repas comme des queues de langouste par exemple, on serait même prêt à vous céder les deux, mais on ne peut pas convoquer Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu ici juste pour votre bon plaisir ! s'exclama l'homme, stupéfait.

Drago haussa les épaules. Ses queues de langouste, il pouvait se les mettre où bon lui semblait, ce n'est pas de ce genre de queue qu'il avait envie, pas du tout.

\- Alors rien, conclut le blond avant de pénétrer dans la pièce où une baignoire fumante l'attendait.

Avant de s'y plonger, il passa par la petite douche, qui était également présente, pour se défaire de la crasse qui était sur lui. Il avait bien l'intention de profiter de son bain et une eau crasseuse ne le tentait pas le moins du monde.

Une fois immergé dans la baignoire, le jeune homme se détendit et pensa à ce qu'avait dit le gardien. Il était vrai qu'il aurait pu demander la présence de sa mère, mais il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup. En fait, c'était plutôt lui qui ne tiendrait pas le coup. Il ne voulait pas voir la tristesse dans ses yeux, il ne voulait pas se rendre compte de son état et se demander comment elle survivrait une fois qu'il ne serait plus là.

Certes, il était en prison, mais il était encore en vie et il savait malgré tout, que cela empêchait sa mère de sombrer. Après, il ne lui resterait vraiment plus rien… Son père avait déjà subi le même sort deux ans et demi plus tôt.

Narcissa Malefoy avait échappé à tout ça grâce au témoignage de Potter en sa faveur, mais aussi grâce à l'absence de la Marque des Ténèbres sur sa peau.

Non, il aurait vraiment voulu que Potter vienne. Déjà, pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait tenté pour le sortir de là, mais aussi et surtout… pour déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Jamais il n'aurait pu le faire en temps normal, raison pour laquelle il n'avait encore rien dit mais là, à quelques heures de perdre toute conscience, il n'avait plus peur, plus honte. Malheureusement, ce maudit gardien avait tout réduit à néant.

Après plus d'une heure dans son bain, il s'habilla avec les vêtements qui lui avait été fournis. Il reconnut l'un de ses propres costumes et se dit que sa mère avait probablement dû le lui faire parvenir. Le jeune homme soupira et se força à ne pas penser à elle, une fois de plus.

Quand il fut prêt, il sortit de la pièce et fut conduit dans une autre où un autre sorcier l'attendait devant un fauteuil. Drago s'y installa et garda le silence pendant que l'homme commençait à s'occuper de ses cheveux et de sa barbe. Les mains qu'il sentait sur lui, légères, étaient apaisantes. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter du calme, mais fut interrompu par le gardien qui avait décidé de lui expliquer le reste de sa journée.

\- Nous allons vous conduire dans la salle de détente en attendant l'heure. Comme vous n'avez émis aucun souhait, vous pourrez simplement vous reposer. A dix-huit heures, deux Aurors vous conduiront à Azkaban pour… Enfin, vous savez…

Oui, il savait.

Peu de temps après la guerre, le Ministre Kingsley, aidé par Potter, avait réussi à interdire l'utilisation des Détraqueurs comme gardiens. Cependant, comme il n'y avait aucun autre endroit adéquat pour contenir les créatures, une autre prison avait été construite sur une autre petite île magique.

La vie à la nouvelle prison était bien différente de la vie à Azkaban. Drago avait connu Azkaban les premiers mois de sa détention et il pouvait dire que la nouvelle prison passait pour un club de vacances à côté. Certes, certains gardiens abusaient de leur autorité. Certes, certains prisonniers tentaient de s'imposer. Mais ce n'était pas comparable à l'aura malfaisante et au désespoir que transmettaient les Détraqueurs.

A présent, Azkaban ne servait que comme abri aux créatures et comme lieu pour administrer le baiser du Détraqueur car les anciens gardiens malfaisants n'étaient plus tolérés en dehors de l'enceinte d'Azkaban, qu'importe la raison.

Kingsley et Potter étaient d'ailleurs sur la bonne voie pour faire interdire le baiser du Détraqueur. Drago était persuadé qu'ils y arriveraient, seulement, il serait simplement trop tard pour lui.

\- Nous avons fini, annonça le sorcier qui s'était occupé de lui.

Drago se dirigea de lui-même vers le miroir en pied qui se trouvait dans la pièce et s'observa. Enfin il se retrouvait. Certes, ses joues étaient creuses, ses vêtements un peu trop amples maintenant qu'il était plus maigre que mince, mais il se reconnaissait et ça n'était plus arrivé depuis un bon moment.

Le gardien le conduisit alors dans la salle de détente, réservée uniquement aux chanceux qui avaient droit à des visites conjugales ou aux détenus qui, comme dans le cas de Drago, vivaient leurs dernières heures.

La salle était d'une jolie superficie, dans les tons beiges. Il y avait une table en bois massif et quatre chaises, un canapé qui avait l'air confortable, une table basse, une bibliothèque possédant une vingtaine de livres, un petit coin cuisine et une autre pièce qui donnait sur des WC.

Drago resta quelques instants à l'entrée, le gardien ayant déjà refermé la porte, le laissant seul. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, cependant, s'ennuyer ici serait plus confortable que dans sa petite cellule dépourvue de tout.

Il finit par s'avancer vers la petite bibliothèque et s'empara d'un des ouvrages. Il s'installa ensuite sur le sofa et commença sa lecture. Régulièrement, il relevait sa tête vers la pendule, son cœur battant un plus à chaque fois réalisait que le temps défilait.

Un peu avant seize heures, son rythme cardiaque était affolé, ses mains étaient moites, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front et il lui était devenu impossible de se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait. Dans deux heures, tout serait fini et par Salazar, puis le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte de ce fait.

Drago balança le livre sur la table basse et se leva pour prendre un verre d'eau. Il lui restait deux heures et il n'avait rien à faire de plus intéressant que d'attendre l'heure fatidique. Avec un soupir de désespoir, il retourna sur le divan et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il ne voulait plus relever la tête, il ne supportait plus de voir les aiguilles avancer comme ça. Il avait l'impression que le temps prenait un malin plaisir à avancer trop vite.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il restât ainsi, se forçant à ne pas regarder la pendule, mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il se leva d'un bond, apeuré, avant de poser ses yeux sur l'heure. Il souffla presque de soulagement en voyant que seulement dix minutes étaient passées depuis.

Son cœur fit un saut dans sa poitrine et s'accéléra un peu plus en voyant Potter pénétrer dans la pièce. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque avant dix-huit heures et Drago n'aurait pas su dire si c'était ou non une mauvaise chose.

\- Potter ?!

Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire, il était là, face à lui, ses éternels cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux trop verts… Par Salazar, que faisait-il là ? Le gardien avait-il changé d'avis ?!

\- Bonjour Malefoy, désolé pour l'heure…

\- Tu es venu ?! Ils ont fini par te demander ?! l'interrompit Drago.

Le Survivant prit un air perplexe et déposa un dossier sur la bibliothèque avant de retourner son attention sur Drago.

\- Demander quoi ?

\- Peu importe, décida finalement le jeune Malefoy. Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il ne lui restait plus que deux heures… Enfin, une heure quarante-cinq, maintenant. Il n'avait aucune envie de perdre de temps. Potter était là et il allait tout lui déballer.

\- J'ai enfin…, commença Potter.

\- Non, non, je dois te parler, c'est important et on n'a plus beaucoup de temps, l'interrompit Drago.

Une fois de plus, Potter parut surpris mais il acquiesça, signe que Drago avait toute son attention.

\- Je t'ai vraiment détesté à une époque. Nos premières années à Poudlard, ma façon de te chercher, de te provoquer, ça n'était pas pour cacher une quelconque attirance pour toi, je t'avais vraiment en horreur. Toi, ta cicatrice, tes maudits cheveux, ta voix, ta façon de parler et ton entourage… Non, vraiment…

Le visage de Potter, neutre jusqu'à présent, devint contrarié.

\- Eh bien je suis heureux de savoir tout ça…

\- Laisse-moi continuer, exigea Drago.

Le Survivant lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il poursuive.

\- Donc, les premières années, je te détestais vraiment mais après… Je ne saurais pas dire à partir de quel moment ça a commencé à changer mais… J'ai commencé à trouver que tes cheveux dans tous les sens étaient plutôt attirants, tes fesses aussi… Enfin, plein de petites choses qui m'insupportaient ou que je ne regardais pas avant commençaient à me plaire.

Drago marqua une pause pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et ne fit pas attention à l'air choqué de son vis-à-vis.

\- J'ai d'abord mis ça sur le compte de mes hormones, mais même en me tapant d'autres élèves, mon regard te suivait, tu ne me sortais pas de la tête. Mon père était en prison et je te tenais responsable de ça. J'étais censé mener à bien deux missions pour Tu-Sais-Qui et là aussi, par extension, je t'en tenais responsable. Mais malgré tout ça, je te désirais toujours. Dans un sens, je t'ai détesté un peu plus à cause de ça.

Nouvelle pause, Drago croisa les yeux perdus de Potter mais s'entêta à continuer.

\- La fois dans les toilettes, j'étais dépassé. J'échouais dans mes missions, j'avais peur que Bell puisse me dénoncer mais surtout, j'étais furieux de voir les regards énamourés que tu lançais à la fille Weasley. J'ai voulu te faire payer ce qu'il m'arrivait mais surtout, j'ai voulu te faire payer ce que je ressentais pour toi que toi, tu ne ressentais pas pour moi… Bref, je m'égare…

Drago s'interrompit une fois de plus tentant de faire le tri dans sa tête avant de reprendre, sans même regarder Harry pour savoir ce qu'il pensait.

\- Dans tous les cas, même si ça avait été réciproque, je n'aurais pas pu assumer. Trop de choses étaient en jeu, mon père en aurait fait un infarctus et malgré tout, je ressentais trop de choses négatives à ton encontre. Après ça, il y a eu la septième année. J'ai cru que ne plus te voir m'aiderait à remettre les choses au clair, à oublier cette attirance que je ne comprenais pas… Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Je me demandais sans cesse où tu étais, si tu allais bien et lorsque je t'ai vu au manoir, j'ai su que ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance. J'étais terrifié, pas pour moi mais bien pour toi. J'avais peur que tu meures au manoir sans savoir quoi faire pour éviter ça…

Drago frissonna à la simple évocation de se souvenir encore trop difficile à gérer.

\- Après, tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu as tout tenté pour me sortir d'ici et m'éviter le baiser du Détraqueur. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça, peu importe que tu aies échoué, tu as essayé et c'est déjà beaucoup…

\- A ce propos, Malefoy…

\- Non, laisse-moi finir ! Jamais je n'aurais pu te dire tout ça si je n'étais pas persuadé de ne plus exister dans moins d'une heure trente…

\- Malefoy…

\- Je t'aime Potter, maintenant il n'y a plus de haine, plus de colère, il ne me reste plus que ça et je voulais que tu le saches.

Les yeux du Survivant étaient écarquillés et Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Il restait trop peu de temps et il y avait encore des choses qu'il rêvait de faire avant.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers l'autre et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple baiser mais déjà, ça le remplissait d'une joie sans nom. Il se recula légèrement pour voir la réaction du jeune homme et fut soulagé de ne recevoir aucun coup de poing. C'était plutôt positif et ça lui donna envie de pousser un peu plus sa chance.

Il posa une main sur la joue de Potter et l'autre dans sa nuque avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres plus vivement que la fois précédente. Il se tendit en sentant les mains du Survivant se poser sur lui mais elles ne firent que le rapprocher un peu plus.

Drago gémit lorsque sa langue rencontra celle de Potter et lorsque celui-ci le coinça entre son corps et la table.

\- Malefoy…, tenta Harry entre deux baisers.

\- Harry, s'il te plaît, supplia Drago en éloignant un peu son visage pour que l'autre homme puisse voir l'envie dans ses yeux.

Ledit Harry reprit possession des lèvres de son vis-à-vis et le souleva légèrement pour poser son postérieur sur la table.

Drago sentit les mains du brun défaire les boutons de sa chemise avant de la lui enlever. Il en fit de même tout en sentant les lèvres de Potter dans son cou. Ils s'occupèrent ensuite du reste de leurs vêtements et gémirent ensemble quand leurs érections se frôlèrent.

\- Potter, prends-moi, exigea Drago doucement.

Il était à bout, c'était plusieurs années de fantasmes qui s'exprimaient et ça lui faisait presque mal tant il désirait ne faire plus qu'un avec Harry. Ce qui était en train de se passer était inespéré. Il avait souhaité vider son sac, échanger un baiser avec lui, mais il n'avait jamais osé croire qu'ils iraient jusqu'à coucher ensemble.

\- Non, toi, répondit le Survivant.

Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, hébété avant d'échanger de place avec l'autre homme, coinçant Harry entre la table et lui. Il l'embrassa de nouveau mais ne tarda à faire descendre sa bouche le long de son corps jusqu'à arriver à son sexe tendu. Il déposa des baisers tout du long avant de remonter d'un coup de langue et de l'engloutir.

Il sentit les mains de Potter se poser sur sa tête et l'entendit gémir fortement alors qu'il basculait sa tête en arrière. Drago n'avait pas la meilleure vue qui soit mais Merlin, même comme ça, il le trouvait à tomber.

Il interrompit sa fellation juste le temps d'humidifier deux de ses doigts mais déjà, l'autre homme montrait son mécontentement face à la perte des sensations que la bouche de l'ancien Serpentard lui provoquait d'un grognement.

Drago sourit et présenta un doigt face à l'entrée de son ancien ennemi avant de reprendre son sexe en bouche. Il le sentit se crisper autour de son doigt et s'efforça de le pénétrer doucement, de faire de petits va-et-vient, lents et peu profonds, tout en s'occupant de le distraire un maximum de l'inconfort grâce à sa bouche.

Lorsqu'il le sentit prendre du plaisir, il ajouta un second doigt et le prépara avec attention malgré son désir de plus en plus violent, il ne perdait pas de vue que ce serait la seule et unique fois où il aurait la chance de lui faire l'amour, il voulait savourer ça.

\- Drago… Drago… Merlin… Viens maintenant, le supplia Harry, la voix tremblante.

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il posa Potter sur la table et le regarda lancer un sort de protection sur eux deux. Il admira sa présence d'esprit, dans l'état dans lequel il était en ce moment, ça ne lui aurait même pas traversé la tête, d'autant plus que lui ne pouvait faire aucune magie ici.

Drago reprit possession de ses lèvres tout en poussant son érection à l'intérieur de son intimité. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas y aller d'un seul coup de rein mais son vis-à-vis ne semblait pas d'accord avec les précautions que tentait de prendre l'ancien Serpentard. A l'aide de ses jambes autour de sa taille, Potter força Drago à le pénétrer au maximum, les faisant tous les deux crier de plaisir.

Les va-et-vient commencèrent et ne tardèrent pas à devenir profonds et rapides, presque violents, mais Harry n'avait de cesse de réclamer à son amant d'aller plus vite ou plus fort. Se sentant proche de la délivrance, Drago s'empara du sexe de son amant et fit des allers-et-retours en rythme avec ceux qu'il faisait à l'intérieur de lui.

Il sentit Harry se crisper autour de son érection et sentit son sperme sur sa main avant d'accélérer ses coups de rein en se libérant dans un dernier cri silencieux.

Il se laissa aller sur le torse de son amant et remarqua par la même occasion que ce dernier s'était laissé tomber sur la table. Il sentit les mains de son ancien ennemi se poser sur ses épaules et le caresser doucement. Drago soupira, appréciant cette tendresse et, à contrecœur, posa ses yeux sur la pendule qui indiquait dix-sept heures quinze.

Son cœur se serra et il se releva doucement, soudain démoralisé. Il venait de vivre les plus beaux moments de sa vie et il ne pourrait même pas profiter de ce souvenir une journée entière.

Potter se redressa et caressa la joue de son amant avec un petit sourire. Maintenant qu'il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, que le désir s'était quelque peu apaisé et surtout, que la réalité du temps restant avait cassé sa bulle de bonheur, Drago réalisait l'étrangeté de la situation.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

Potter était à présent installé sur le canapé, nu et pas gêné le moins du monde. Il écarta même les bras dans une invitation pour que Drago le rejoigne. Bien que toujours déboussolé par la façon dont le Survivant agissait, il le rejoignit, trop heureux de profiter encore un peu de ses bras.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir laissé te… tu sais…

\- Me faire l'amour ? termina Harry pour lui, voyant qu'il ne parvenait à le dire.

\- Ouais, ça…

Drago sentit les bras du jeune homme se serrer autour de lui alors qu'un petit rire lui échappait.

\- Parce que je t'aime aussi, répondit-il aussi simplement que s'il lui disait la météo.

L'ancien Serpentard s'écarta de l'autre homme pour le regarder et voir s'il se fichait de lui mais non, il ne voyait que de la sincérité dans les yeux verts et cela serra un peu plus son cœur. Il était aimé en retour et il apprenait ça à trois quarts d'heure de la fin…

\- Dire que si je m'étais décidé avant, on aurait pu un peu plus profiter…, dit Drago, la voix pleine de regrets. Et toi, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ?

Harry l'attira de nouveau contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Déjà, parce que ce n'est pas facile, mais surtout parce que je voulais que ça se fasse à un autre endroit, une fois libre…

\- Mais je ne serais jamais libre et dans une demi-heure…

\- Est-ce que je peux parler maintenant ?! s'exclama Harry, amusé et contrarié en même temps.

\- C'est le moment où jamais, accepta Drago.

\- Je suis venu ici pour te dire que j'ai réussi, Drago.

\- Réussi quoi ?! demanda-t-il en s'écartant pour scruter les yeux verts de son interlocuteur.

\- Réussi à prouver que le chef du Magenmagot était en fait un des Mangemorts encore inconnu et que son obstination à te condamner ne venait que de son désir de se venger de ta famille. Après tout, le mensonge de ta mère a plus que contribué à notre victoire et il ne pouvait décemment pas la condamner elle, expliqua Harry.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il réessaya à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, son cœur battait comme jamais… Seules les mains d'Harry sur son visage parvinrent à le calmer.

\- Tu vas être libéré Drago, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours, le temps que Kingsley règle tout ça et que le nouveau chef du Magenmagot prenne ses fonctions…

Il n'en revenait pas. Trois ans qu'il espérait à chaque recours en appel et là, à moins d'une heure de la fin, il devait croire que tout allait bien se passer ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai. D'ailleurs, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai…

\- Qui dit que le prochain chef du Magenmagot ne voudra pas me condamner au baiser du Détraqueur, lui aussi ?

\- Parce que le prochain chef sera Arthur Weasley et que grâce à toi, Ron, Hermione et moi avons pu quitter ton manoir en vie. Tu vas être libéré Drago, je te le promets, lui assura Harry.

Il y avait une telle détermination dans ses yeux, une telle assurance que le jeune homme ne doutait plus. Il allait être libre. Il se blottit contre son amant et l'embrassa avant de reculer un peu sa tête.

\- Tu m'as laissé déballer tout ça alors que tu savais que je n'allais pas mourir ! s'insurgea Drago sans pour autant se dégager de son étreinte.

\- Hé ! Je te signale que j'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de t'interrompre, mais tu m'as fait taire à chaque fois. De plus, qui sait, si tu ne t'étais pas lancé maintenant, peut-être qu'aucun de nous n'aurait osé plus tard… Je ne regrette rien Drago, si ce n'est de ne pas avoir réussi à obtenir ta libération avant.

Le jeune Malefoy offrit un sourire à Harry et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Tu as réussi aujourd'hui, c'est déjà merveilleux.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent une fois encore.

.

Trois jours plus tard, les portes de la prison s'ouvrirent et laissèrent sortir Drago, qui n'en croyait pas sa chance. Devant lui se tenait uniquement Potter, souriant. Le jeune homme s'approcha du Survivant sans savoir s'il pouvait l'embrasser ou s'il devait rester discret en public.

Harry, voyant le doute dans les yeux gris, franchit la distance qui les séparait et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Aucun mot ne fut nécessaire, Drago donna sa main à Harry et ensemble, ils quittèrent l'île. Drago ne savait pas vraiment de quoi serait fait l'avenir, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il en avait un et qu'Harry en ferait partie et tout ça, c'était inespéré.

* * *

 **Voilà, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et vous invite, si vous le voulez bien, à me laisser vos avis et impressions.**

 **Bisous à tous et à toutes.**


End file.
